sakura dies
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: sakura goes crazy and tries to kill naruto sasuke kakashi and tsunade sakura fans dont read this
1. Chapter 1

naruto p.o.v

we were training in to forest with kakashi sensi and we had to try and get him on the ground. "move naruto!" sakura shouted at me when i went to grab kakahi from behind. "bitch fuck off i almost had him" i said as i was knocked out of the road by sakura.

i got up from the ground and went to grab kakashi but sakura grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back and knocked me on the ground. "bitch i am going to kill you!" i shouted as i got off the ground for a second time and i went to punch her in the back of the head but a hand shot out of no where and grabbed my hand. "what?" i said confused. then i noticed that the hand gripped around mine was kakashi's. "let go" i said struggling. sakura stood there laughing "hahahaha naruto." she danced on the spot and then sasuke said "shut up sakura" she stopped dancing and then looked at sasuke "what?" she said baffled. "you need to learn t shut up once in a while sakura" sasuke said.

Sakura p.o.v

i stood there while naruto struggled to try and break free of kakashi sensi's grip. "naruto leave sakura alone and sakua you leave naruto alone." kakashi said. "fine" naruto said and kakashi let him go. naruto stumbled back and i looked a sasuke help him up and then they went to hid.

i was waiting behind a tree near were kakashi was reading is book 'make out paradise'. i waited behind the tree for and opening but there wasnt one til naruto and sasuke both came out of the top of the trees. 'nows my chance" i said as they both distracted kikashi. i jumped from behind the tree and ran at him full force and tried to knock him over but he turned and tripped me over and hit me in the stomach before i completely collapsed on the floor.

normal p.o.v

kakashi had no time to stop sasuke and naruto but he had the time to turn around and look at them and then they smashed him in the gut and knocked him on the ground and both naruto and sasuke pinned their sensi down on the ground. "how?" sakura said as naruto and sasuke got off kakashi "yeh" naruto shouted. sasuke stood there as normal as kakashi fixed himself up "congratualations" kakashi said "you combined teamwork and sakuras foolishness to get me on the ground so you pass the test naruto and sasuke." naruto danced on the spot then him and sasuke walked off.

kakashi p.o.v

"what is going to happen to me" sakura said as she got up and then cleaned the dirt and grit of her. "i am going to give you another chance" i said and then sakura bowed and left and hid in the bushes somewhere. "that girl has potential but she is to up herself" i said to myself. i stood there reading my book waiting for sakura to strike.

she had not attempted to strike me for the first hour but when i laughed at a bit in the book and then sakura used that to her advantage and then she tried to pin me on the ground but she on the only got as cloes as to grab the baack of my shirt before i turned and slapped her face and she went flying and land iun a hubble on the ground and then she got up and went to hid again with out saying a word.

i stood there for ten minutes waiting for her to strike but she hadn't and then sasuke came and called out "kakashi" i looked up from my book and then looked at sasuke coming through the shrubs and then sakura striked there when i was the most distracted. she grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to the ground and sat on my stomach. "yeh" she said. "get off" i ordered and sakura got off and asked "do it pass?" i sighed and said "yes..." before i could continue she ran off and then i looked at sasuke who was still standing there "what is it?" i asked him. sasuke thought a moment and then said "i was thinking that we should ask lady hogake to take up sakuras training because she is a distraction for me and naruto because she is to up herself and she also has a temper problem."

Sakura p.o.v

i was hiding behind a tree listening in on sasuke say that i was a distraction and all that and then i heard kakashi say "yeh i have been thinking of that and i am going to talk to Tsunade about it because naruto has training help from jiraya and i need to help you with your training more." i ran off in tears and went to my apartment and grabbed a bag from under my bed and placed it on my bed and opened it to see all these different types of weapons and then i went into my cupboard and pulled out another bag of weapons and then placed them on the bed and i went a grabbed scrolls that will be useful for battle and then i went up to the mirror and grabbed the back og my hair and cut it so that is was only to my shoulders and then i smashed the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

normal p.o.v

after sakura cleaned the shards of mirror galss she left and went to find kakashi.

"kakashi sensi i am ready for another lot of training" she said as he walked down the street and she caught up with him. "sakura i am a little busy can you come see me later?" sakura stopped walking and noticed that kakashi was heading for the hogakes place and then she decided to follow him. "i wonder what he is doing at the hogakes place" she said to herself as she kept her distance between her and kakashi.

sakura p.o.v

when we reached the hogakes place and kakashi turned around and i duved behind a wall and then he walked up the stairs and then when he was inside i got up and ran up the stairs and followed him to tsunades office. "lady hogake" kakashi said as he walked in "can i talk to you in private please" tsunade nodded and then the people that were in the room went through a door that was to there right and tsunade sat down at her seat and kakashi stood in the centre of the room. "what do you want?" tsunade asked. kakashi took a step foward and then said "i have come to ask you if you could take over sakura's training and teach her some disipline because i hardly train with naruto and more since jiraya has taken over that and she has become increasingly irritating for me to handle her and naruto fighting and in a year or two she can rejoin her team and then see how she goes from there." tsunade pondered on what kakashi said and while she thought kakashi added to the speech "plus i have to concentrate most of my time training sasuke" after he said that i felt crushed and what was about to come next is about to change. "i will take her as my disiple for a year and then she can rejoin your team." tsunade said. kakshi bowed and said "thank you for your time"

before kakashi left the room i quickly ran out of the building crying and i went back to my apartment and then grabbed my bag of kunis that were sitting on my bed and then walked out to the forest and then trained all night long.

"i must continue" i said as i collapsed on the ground. i tried to get back up but all i was able to do is raise my hand and then i slumped back and fell into a deep sleep.

i was floatiing in mid air. "where am i?" i said confused. then out of now where a hologram of her showed up. "what the hell!" i shouted the hologram started moving "lady tsunade sensi is this right" the hologram me said. "what the fuck is going on?" i asked myself.

i watched the hologram change from one scene to the other. "i have had enough of this and i punch myself in the face as hard as i could. then i suddenly woke up in the hospital bed in the village "what?" i said really confused

kakashi walked into the room and then he said at the bed side reading his book and then he put his book away and then said "tsunade has accepted to take up your training for a year." i looked down at my bandaged hands then asked "why?" kakashi sighed and then said "because it will be better for you to learn with her and plus i need to concertate more on sasuke training and jiraya is taking naruto for the year to teach him more jutus to protect him" i looked up with tears in my eyes and then shouted "its always sasuke this, sasuke that, its always about him!"

kakashi p.o.v

i looked at sakura with concern "now this is what i mean you always think of your self" i said "you need to start thinking about others to" sakura looked at me with pleading eyes and she said "please let me stay i can try better" tears started to role down her face and then she cleared them and when she looked up to me she had a emotionless expression. "thats good but it is not enough for you to change my mind." i said as i got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

normal p.o.v

"arsehole" sakura said and then tsunade walked in the room "i heard that" tsunade said as she sat on the chair that kakashi left. "what do you want?" sakura asked sourly "i have come to tell you that when you recover come and see me in my office and never take that tone with me girl" tsunade said irritated by sakura. tsunade got up and walked for the door and then turned around and said "and if you use that tone with me again you training will be harder" she turned back around and walked out of the room.

sakura sat in silence except for the people out side walking around and she said to herself "i am going to show them all." she said that over and over again til naruto sasuke and jiraya walked in. "what is this a zoo?" she said sacarstically and then naruto and sasuke stood at the bed side not saying anything. "what do you want?" she asked with out looking. "we have come to say good luck and see you in a couple of months." sasuke said and then sakura looked up and said "i am not going anywhere" naruto was the one to say "we are both going on training courses. he is going with kakashi and i am going with pervy seige" they walked out of the room and left sakura in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

sakura grabbed her things the next day and went to lady tsunades office. "you wanted to see me lady hogake" sakura said sheepishly.

"yes i do" tsunade said with out looking up at her from the mound of paper work on her desk. "come in"

sakura stumbled through the door and placed her bag on the ground and stood in the middle of the room. "what is it that you wanted to see me about?" she asked holding her head up high to make herself look tough and mean.

"well since i am you new sensi i am going to teach you my rules which are more officent then kakashi's" tsunade said getting up from her seat.

"yes lady tsunade" sakura said without showing emotion in her face.

tsunade paced around sakura for half and hour explaining the rules of her training regimen. "you got all that sakura" tsunade snapped as sakura stood there tapping her fingers.

"yes" she said with no emotion again.

"fuck girl grow up" tsunade said out of nowhere.

"what did i do" sakura asked stunned.

"stop acting like you just got blamed" she retorted "be happy"

sakura forced a smile as tsunade stood if front of her again examining her over. "there" she said with a smile wide on her face.

"don't be a smart ass girl" tsunade said.

xxxx

sakura had been training for hours with tsunade doing the same thing over and over again. "can we stop please" sakura said puffing.

"no now do it again" tsunade said sharply.

sakura tried to move to run at the tree but collapsed after the first step. "i can't move" sakura said before she passed out

"god that girl can't do the simplest thing" tsunade said pissed off.

xxxx

"where am i?" sakura asked herself floating in a grey mist.

"this is your mind" some one said.

"what? who r u" sakura said scared looking around her.

"i am some one that is here to help" the voice said "look straight a head of you"

sakura looked straight ahead and didn't take her eyes off of it for a minute but nothing happened "what am i suppose to be looking at?" she asked.

"shhh" the voice said and then sakura stood in the spot for thirty seconds before the mist parted and something show up.

"what am i suppose to be looking at?"

"this" the voice hissed. a picture flashed up on to the white thing that appeared in front of her.

"what these are my friend" sakura said.

"no they betrayed you" the voice said devilish "they are your enemies now"

"yes they are" sakura said with an evil grin on her face.

"kill them" the voice said fading away "kill them all."

xxxx


End file.
